Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade
by Alice Meri Fox
Summary: Yay! Eva's back! If you dont like it you dont have to read it. IndyxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with everyone's favorite assistant archeologist. Though if I'm perfectly frank, she's the only original character out there that is an assistant archeologist that I know of. I actually did finish the entire movie set and I saved it on a thumb-drive; then I lost the thumb-drive, so now all of them are going to be rewritten again. I'm starting this one from the middle of the end on this one because I'm that lazy and I'm also not redoing Temple of Doom. Eva was there but I'm only gonna mention what happened in this chapter. SAYING IT ONCE: I only own Eva.

XXXXX

Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade

Eva's Vacation 1938

Eva and Indiana were held with their arms behind their back on the deck of a ship in the middle of a storm. Indiana lifted his head and was punched in the face. Eva, standing beside him, kicked the other guy in the shin as she watched a man roughly make his way down the stairs and over to them.

"Small world, Doctor Jones," the man said to Indiana when he reached them.

"Too small for two of us," Indiana said.

The other man looked down at Indiana's hands that were holding the Cross of Coronado near his stomach. He pulled it out and looked at it. "This is the second time I've had to reclaim my property from you."

"That belongs in a museum," Eva shouted at him over the howling wind and rain.

"So do the two of you." The man stepped back from them and said to his henchmen, "Throw them over the side!"

The men struggled to pull Indiana and Eva over to the railing of the ship. One man opened the railing door to throw them out of and attempted to move. Indiana kicked him of the ship and kicked free of his captors. Looking up he saw that Eva had already done the same.

They looked towards the stairs and saw their captor trying to make his way up the slippery steel. Indiana pulled him down and punched him once to disorient him and took the cross from him. One of the henchmen punched him in the face and caused him to throw the cross across deck by Eva.

She attempted to pick it up but a wave of water pushed it almost over the edge. She quickly grabbed it before it was pulled over and stored it in her satchel. A large wave came up as she was looking for Indiana and took her overboard.

As she carefully treaded water for the next few minutes, she tried to look over the ships railing for her employer. She saw him jump on a stack of crates, swing himself off of the ship, and drop into the water a bit further from her.

"Eva!" Indiana's voice carried over the waves of the water that surrounded them.

"Over here," She yelled back attempting to swim to his side.

Indiana spotted her and pulled them together. As they watched the ship, a large wave hit the main exhaust vent, knocking it over. The ship exploded and they ducked their heads under the water so they didn't get hit by falling fire. They surfaced and Indiana noticed a life preserver floating near them. He pulled it closer and they latched onto it as they watched the ship go down.

A white hat with a hole in the top floated past them. "I think I need a vacation from you," Eva said to him as they floated in the storm.

The Indiana and Eva were rescued by a fishing vessel when the sun rose the next day. They took a plane back to New York and discussed Eva's departure. "I'm going to Cairo. It's been a while since I've seen my godson and I know Sallah misses me."

"Well, he can miss you for a few more days. It's not gonna kill you if you wait a day to pack and then leave."

"This isn't going to turn up like my last vacation is it?" Eva asked remembering the last time she went on vacation and almost died as a sacrifice to the ancient God of Evil, Kali.

"No, it's not going to turn out like that," he mumbled, remembering the same incident and how guilty he felt the next few months afterwards. "So when are you gonna go?"

"Soon as we get home."

XXXXX

Eva left for Cairo, Egypt the next day. Arriving at the train station she saw Sallah and Adli waiting for her. Her godson eagerly ran up to her and hugged her middle tightly. "Auntie Eva," He cried out happily.

"Hey, kiddo," she said returning his embrace and then looked to Sallah. "How you doing, old man?"

"I am quite well, Eva. How is Indy?"

"Hopefully out of trouble for the moment," she said picking Adli up and putting him in her hip. Sallah took her free arm and pulled her into a hug.

The next two weeks were filled with relaxation and fun for Eva. At the end of it Indiana had sent a telegram to Sallah and Eva that Marcus Brody was making his way to Iskenderun with a map that had no names.

"Well, what good is a map with no names?" Eva looked over the telegram as the two of them sat on the train to Iskenderun.

"I'm sure Mr. Brody will explain when we see him," Sallah said reading the paper.

"I sure hope so."

XXXXX

Indiana and his father, Henry, had been captured by Nazis and were led to Walter Donovan, the man who had conned them into helping him. "Didn't I warn you not to trust anybody, Doctor Jones?"

"I misjudged you, Walter," Henry said with disgust. "I knew you would sell your mother for an Etruscan vase, but I didn't know that you would sell your country and your soul to the slime of humanity."

Donovan ignored him and looked through Henry's Grail Diary. "Doctor Schneider… there are pages torn out of this."

Elsa Schneider walked over to Donovan and took the book from his hand and rifled through it herself. The turned to the Doctors Jones and said, "This book contained a map, a map with no names, precise directions from the unknown city to the secret Canyon of the Crescent Moon."

"So it did," Indiana said sarcastically.

"Where are these missing pages, this map? We must have these pages back," Donovan said as Elsa shook her head.

"You're wasting your breath. He won't tell us, and he doesn't have too. It's perfectly obvious where the pages are. He's given them to Marcus Brody."

"Marcus? You didn't drag Marcus along, did you? He's not up to the challenge. Where was Evangeline?"

"He sticks out like a sore thumb. We'll find him," Donovan said over confidently.

"The hell you will," Indiana stated plainly. "I've sent him to meet up with Eva and they've got a two-day head start one you, which is more than they need. They've got friends in every town and village from here to the Sudan. Together they speak over two dozen languages, know every local custom. They'll blend in, disappear. You'll never see them again. With any luck, they've got the Grail already."

XXXXX

"Does anyone understand a word I'm saying here?" Marcus said himself in the crowd of the train station.

Eva turned her head towards the Englishman's voice. "Marcus!" She pulled on Sallah's arm to show that she had found their companion.

"Eva, thank God." Marcus looked relieved.

"Mr. Brody," Sallah said excitedly, shaking Marcus' hand. "Marcus Brody, sir. But where is Indy?"

"Oh, he's in Austria. A slight detour."

"You're on your own?" Eva picked through the crowd and led them out of the station.

"Yes, but don't panic. Everything's under control," Marcus' tone was light. "Have you, uh, have you arranged our supplies?"

"Oh, yes, of course. But where are we going?"

"This map will show you. It was drawn by, uh…" Marcus began to take a piece of paper out of his breast pocket but stopped as the three of them were approached by two men in suits.

"Mr. Brody, welcome to Iskenderun." One of the men bowed very close to him. "The director of the Museum of Antiquities has sent a car for you."

"Oh, well… your servant, sir," Marcus said tipping his hat.

"And I am his," Sallah said grabbing the bags.

"I am Mr. Brody's assistant," Eva added.

"Follow me please." The two men began to walk away and the three of them followed.

"My reputation precedes me," Marcus said proudly.

"There is no museum in Iskenderun," Sallah said to him.

Eva immediately took Marcus' arm and began pulling at it forcefully as the men turned around again. "Papers, please?"

"Papers? Of course," Sallah said putting the bags down with a laugh. "Run."

"Yes," Marcus said ignoring Eva pulling on his arm.

"Papers. Got it here." Sallah pulled out the newspaper he had been reading earlier. "Just finished reading it myself." He held it out to the man. "Run."

"Yes," Marcus said sounding more confused.

""Egyptian Mail," morning edition." He held it up to the man's face. "Run."

"Did you say, uh…" Marcus was interrupted by Sallah.

"Run!" Sallah punched the man pack into a stand, knocking it over. Eva picked up the bags that Sallah had put down and pulled Marcus out of the way, telling others to move out of her way as Sallah followed them. They came to what looked like a dead end. There was a small shop open near them and Sallah pointed it out to them. "Okay, okay, quick, quick, quick! Find the back door! Find the back door!"

As Sallah turned around to fend off anyone that might have followed them he heard a creak and a thud of something closing and turned around to see a truck speeding away from him where a shop had once been.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah… The rewrites of the rewrite of the original movie that I did really suck. I know that. But, hey! At least I admit it. Ok, so I'm gonna be kindda nasty to Elsa in this chapter. And by "nasty" I mean "mean-horrible-bad-nasty-cold-cruel-malicious-sadistic." Maybe not that bad but it'll be a blow to her ego and a step up for Eva and Indy.

XXXXX

The Doctors Jones were tied to chairs with their backs facing each other. Indiana's hands in front of him, Henry's behind him.

"Intolerable," Henry muttered as Colonel Oberst entered the room.

"Doctor Schneider. Message from Berlin. You must return immediately. A rally at the Institute of Aryan Culture."

"So?"

"Your presence on the platform is requested at the highest level."

"Thank you, Herr Oberst. I will meet you at Iskenderun."

"Take this diary to the Reichmuseum in Berlin," Donovan said to her, handing over the book. "It will show them our progress, ahead of schedule. Without the map, I'm afraid it's no better than a souvenir."

"Let me kill them now," Oberst said.

"No." Elsa was quick in her reply. "If we fail to recover the pages from Brody, we'll need them alive."

"Always do what the doctor orders," Donovan said walking away with Oberst.

Elsa walked over to Indiana as he glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. We both wanted the Grail. I would have done anything to get it. You would have done the same," she said as she leaned toward him and shook the diary in his face.

"I'm sorry you think so."

She stood straight for a moment and pouted before leaning in to whisper into Indiana's ear. "I can't forget how wonderful it was."

"Even if I didn't say your name?" he said looking back to the door way.

Elsa took his face and made him look at her again before kissing him. He gave her no response and kept his eyes open.

"Oh, Doctor Schneider." Colonel Oberst said coming back into the room. "Your car is waiting."

Elsa tugged on Indiana's lip as she stopped kissing him. "That's how Austrians say good-bye," she said smirking and walking away.

Colonel Oberst took her place in front of Indiana. "And this is how we say good-bye in Germany, Doctor Jones." Oberst punched Indiana in the head making his head reel back and hit Henry's.

Oberst left as the Jones' shook their heads clear. "I liked the Austrian way better," Indiana said.

"So did I," Henry agreed. "Did you really say someone else's name?"

Indiana sighed. "Yeah, Eva's."

"Well she is a good girl. I remember her from her time in school. Great student." Henry paused. "Are you going to marry her, boy?"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Can we escape first, and talk later?"

XXXXX

Eva and Marcus were packed in the back of a desert truck that was crawling along the dry riverbed.

"Care to wet your whistle, Miss Eva?" Donovan asked nicely handing her a canteen of water.

"I'd rather spit in your face," she said taking the canteen. "But as I haven't got any spit…" she took a few gulps from the canteen and handed it to Marcus beside her.

Oberst stood on the running board of the truck and took the canteen from Marcus before he could get a drink. "Must be within three or four miles," He said looking at the map and continuing, "otherwise, we are off the map."

"Well, Marcus, Miss Eva, we are on the brink of the recovery of the greatest artifact in the history of mankind," Donovan said as Oberst took a drink from the canteen. Eva stood up and leaned over Elsa, who sat on her other side and smacked Oberst in the back of the head before taking the canteen back and giving it to Marcus.

Oberst looked at her evilly and she glared back at him as Marcus handed the canteen back to Donovan saying, "You're meddling with powers you cannot possibly comprehend."

XXXXX

Above the riverbed, out of sight of the Nazis, Indiana, Henry, and Sallah looked down on the train of vehicles and animals.

"Ah, I see Brody and Eva," Indiana said looking through a pair of binoculars. "They seem okay." He sat up from where he was previously laying down. "They've got a tank." He looked back through the binoculars. "Six pound gun."

"What do you think you're doing there," Henry scolded. "Get down!"

Indiana turned to his father and said, "Dad, we're well out of range," before a shot was heard and they took cover by the rocks they were hiding behind. The round hit the car that was their transportation, blowing it up.

A flaming wheel rolled by Sallah. "That car belonged to my brother-in-law."

"Come on, come on!" Indiana snapped at him.

XXXXX

"I can't see anyone up there," Oberst said walking toward Donovan.

"Maybe it wasn't even Jones," Donovan said.

"No, it is him, all right," Elsa said standing and looking around. "He's here somewhere."

Donovan got out of the truck. "Put Brody and Williams in the tank." Elsa followed him out of the truck as Eva and Marcus were led into the tank. "Well, in this sun, without transportation, they're as good as dead." Shots began to be fired at them from the surrounding rocks. Donovan and Elsa took cover behind their car. Donovan shut the door between them and said, "It's Jones, all right."

XXXXX

The three men made their way down the slope to get closer to the train of vehicles as the shooting continued.

"Now, who are all these people?" Henry stood between Indiana and Sallah who were crouched on the ground behind large rocks.

"Who cares?" Indiana pulled his father down. "As long as they're keeping Donovan busy. Dad, you stay here while Sallah and I organize some transportation."

Indiana and Sallah made their way closer to the horses and camels. "I'm going after those horses," Indiana said to Sallah.

"I'll take the camels."

"I don't need camels."

"But, Indy…"

"No camels!"

XXXXX

Henry slid down the slope, ran over to the unguarded tank, and slipped inside. Eva was sitting looking out the window while Marcus stood by the entrance. Henry tapped Marcus lightly on the shoulder. "Marcus."

Marcus yelped loudly causing Eva to jump and turn toward him. Marcus turned around and saw Henry. "Oh!"

""Genius of the Restoration…"" Henry began, mimicking with his arms.

""Aid our own resuscitation."" Marcus finished, doing the arm movements backwards.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Eva pulled the older Jones into a hug.

"It's a rescue, old girl. Come on." Henry began his assent to exit but was stopped and forced back down by a pair of feet followed by two more sets before Colonel Oberst sat on the platform.

"Search him," Oberst ordered taking off his glove. "What is in this book? That miserable little diary of yours." Oberst smacked Henry with his glove. "We have the map. The book is useless. And yet you come all the way back to Berlin to get it. Why?" He smacked Henry again. "What are you hiding?" Smack. "What does the diary tell you that it doesn't tell us?"

As he raised his glove to strike again, Henry caught his hand. "It tells me that goose-stepping morons like yourself should try reading books instead of burning them," he said before throwing Oberst's hand away.

"Colonel! Jones is getting away!" Donovan was looking down into the tank.

"I think not, Herr Donovan," Oberst said standing and putting his glove back on.

"Not that Jones, the other Jones!" Donovan pointed to Indiana who was ridding away on a horse with the reigns of four more in his hands.

Oberst shut the top of the tank as it made its way after Indiana.

XXXXX

"Sallah! I said no camels. That's five camels. Can't you count," Indiana yelled at Sallah who indeed had five camels with him.

"Compensation for my brother-in-law's car. Indy, your father, Eva, and Brody…"

Indiana looked at his friend. "Where are they?"

"They have them. In the belly of that steel beast."

XXXXX

Indiana zigzagged across the desert in order to avoid the shots being fired at him from the tanks main guns. He picked up a rock from the desert floor and jammed it into one of the barrels. The operator inside fired off a round but the rock caused it to backfire and ricochet around the inside of the tank.

Hearing the ricochets Indiana called out to his father. "Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Henry heard Indiana from outside and began yelling back. "Junior! Junior? Junior!"

Oberst opened the top hatch of the tank and began firing shots at Indiana who fired back. When they were both out of rounds Oberst retreated back into the tank. Indiana put his gun away and led his horse up an embankment to gain height and ground. He jumped from the horse onto the tank, barely landing safely.

Oberst looked through the top hatch again and stood straight before Indiana did the same. A truck of soldiers pulled up beside the tank and one of the soldiers tackled Indiana. Indiana wrestled the soldier for his gun as three more soldiers jumped onto the tank. Indiana fired the gun at the first soldier and the round went through all four.

Indiana marveled at the gun for a moment before another soldier attacked him with a knife. He rolled the soldier over his shoulder and stood at his head. Oberst came behind Indiana with a chain and began to strangle him. Indiana leaned over the mouth of the top hatch and yelled down into the belly.

"Dad! Dad! Dad, get out!" Indiana dropped his gun before he was pulled away.

Oberst pulled the chain tighter around Indiana's neck as Indiana elbowed him in the stomach. The periscope ascended and Indiana's face plastered against it. Not long after Indiana kicked it knocking the soldier operating it out.

The soldier landed on Henry who threw him onto Marcus before reaching for the fallen gun. The second soldier watching the trio attempted to stop him.

Henry used the ink from his Inkwell to temporarily blind and distract the soldier before knocking him out.

"Henry, the pen," Marcus said standing.

"What?"

"But don't you see? The pen is mightier than the sword."

Henry nodded and moved around his friend to the tank gun to fire at the other soldier truck that was coming up on their right as Eva went around the both of them and climbed out of the tank.

Oberst was standing over Indiana, who was hanging off the remains of the blown out barrel, hitting his hands with a shovel as he tried to pull himself up. Eva snuck behind him and kicked Oberst's side sending him to the front of the tank. As Eva was attempting to help Indiana up, Oberst yelled at the tank operator to keep on course against a wall in the riverbed.

Just before Indiana was crushed by the impact of the wall the tank turned and he was allowed to climb back onto the tank hull. He met Oberst at the top hatch and knocked him back before calling down into the tank. "Dad!"

Henry popped his head out. "Yeah?" He looked around for a moment then turned to Eva. "You call this archeology?"

"On a good day, sir," she replied.

"Get out of there, dad," Indiana snapped hauling his father out.

As Eva was helping out Marcus, Oberst came at them with his shovel. Indiana dodged it as Oberst swung at him and Eva pushed Henry out of the way.

"How does one get off this thing?" Marcus yelled to Indiana who paid no attention to him as he pulled his elbow back to hit Marcus off the tank and threw his fist forward to hit Oberst.

Henry stood up and faced Indiana. "Where's Marcus?"

Indiana gasped as he saw Oberst take another swing at them and forced Eva to duck with him to avoid the shovel. Henry wasn't so quick and was knocked onto one of the treads. Indiana hit Oberst back as Eva used his whip to catch Henry's ankle.

As Oberst and Indiana fought in the background, Eva tried her best to keep Henry on the tread. Seeing the canyon edge first she gasped before she saw Sallah gallop up next to the tank on a horse. "Sallah! Take Henry!"

"Father of Indy! Give me your hand!" Sallah reached out to Henry to pull him onto the horse.

As Sallah pulled away with Henry with him, Eva let go of the whip and turned her attention to the fight behind her. Indiana was smashing Oberst's head into the top hatch. "Indy, come on!"

"Go, I'll be fine."

"Hurry!" She yelled before jumping off the back of the tank and rolling to the desert floor.

She stood up in time to see the tank go over the edge of the cliff with Indiana nowhere in sight.

Henry was the first to look over the edge at the ruins of the tank. "Junior!"

Eva stood beside him and fell to her knees as the tank exploded at the bottom. "No."

Sallah was next to her in an instant with Marcus on Henry's other side.

"Oh, God." Henry was soft spoken. "I've lost him. And I never told him anything. I just wasn't ready, Marcus. Five minutes would have been enough."

Eva curled onto Henry's leg like a small child and sobbed as the four of them grieved the loss of Indiana.

After a few moments there was a sound from behind Eva and she let go of Henry's leg. Henry looked to his right and saw Indiana, standing over Eva, looking down on the wreckage of the tank. Henry grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I thought I'd lost you, boy!"

"I thought you had too, sir," Indiana said, tiredly returning the hug.

"Well…" Henry said pushing Indiana away. "Well done. Come on." Henry walked away from Indiana who fell to the ground. "Let's go then."

Eva crawled up to Indiana's side quickly and did a quick medical check for broken bones. "I swear to God, if you ever do anything that stupid again I will kill you myself. You damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Glad to see you care."

"Glad to see you alive," she said completing her check and hugging him tightly.

Henry yelled at them, "Why are you sitting there resting when were so near the end? Come on, let's go!"

Indiana sighed as Eva let him go and the wind blew his hat into his lap. "I think it's attached to you," Eva said picking it up and placing it on his head.

"Maybe so," Indiana huffed, standing up with Eva's help.


	3. Chapter 3

The five of them made their way into the canyon. They came upon a temple carved into the wall face, dismounted, and walked inside quietly. Creeping inside they observed what was happening.

A man was walking up the steps slowly to a cobweb covered cave. A few moments later a grinding noise occurred and the man's head rolled out of the cave and came to a rest near the temple entrance where they were hiding.

Marcus turned around to look away from the dismembered head and was faced with a gun pointed at him. The gun gestured him to move out into the open and he did so, followed by his companions. The five of them stood in a line before Donovan and Elsa: Indiana in the middle, Eva and Sallah on his left Henry and Marcus on his right.

Elsa walked up to Indiana. "I never expected to see you again," She said to him. Both Indiana and Eva glared at her.

"I'm like a bad penny; I always turn up," Indiana said to her.

"Step back now, Doctor Schneider," Donovan said to Elsa. "Give Doctor Jones some room. He's going to recover the Grail for us." Indiana chuckled at him sarcastically. "Impossible? What do you say, Jones? Ready to go down in history?"

"As what," Eva butted in.

"A Nazi stooge like you," Indiana finished off.

"The Nazis? Is that the limit of your vision," Donovan asked as he circled Indiana, Eva, and Sallah. "The Nazis want to write themselves into the Grail legend… take on the world. Well, they're welcome. But I want the Grail itself. The cup that gives everlasting life. Hitler can have the world but he can't take it with him." Donovan took his place in front of Indiana again. "I'm going to be drinking my own health when he's gone the way of the dodo." Donovan stepped back, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Indiana. "The Grail is mine… and you're going to get it for me."

"Shooting me won't get you anywhere," Indiana said defiantly.

"You know something, Doctor Jones? You're absolutely right," Donovan said before turning to Henry and firing a shot into his stomach.

Indiana held his father up as henry fell towards him. "Dad? Dad?"

"Junior!"

"No," Elsa cried out and attempted to help.

"Get back!" Donovan's voice carried through the caverns.

Another shot rang out and a cry came from behind Indiana. Marcus helped Henry down as Sallah caught Eva around the middle to keep her from falling on her now injured leg. Indiana turned to face Donovan in anger.

"You can't save him when you're dead," Donovan said raising his gun again. "The healing power of the Grail is the only thing that can save your father now. It's time to ask yourself what you believe."

There was a ripping sound and a whimper from behind Indiana. He turned and saw Eva standing up with the Grail Diary in her hand, her wounded leg wrapped up on what was once the long sleeve of her shirt. "Come on, Indy," She said through the pain. "Let's go."

Indiana took the diary from her and helped her over to the entrance of the cave. He opened the book and read from it. "The breath of God: only the penitent man will pass."

"The penitent man is humble before God," Eva put in as she hobbled closely behind him.

"Wait here until I get across." He leaned her up against the wall with the diary. He turned back to the test. "A humble man kneels before God." He knelt in time to miss the blade that could have had his head and rolled out of the way of the second blade that came up from the floor. On the other side he stopped the workings of the blades by using a rope hooked onto a peg on a wheel. "I'm through!"

Eva passed by the blades, careful not to touch them and met him on the other side. Indiana led the way through cobwebs to an area where every stone had a different letter on it. "The Word of God: only in the footsteps of God will he proceed."

"Proceed in the footsteps of the Word. The name of God… Jehovah." He began to walk forward towards the "J".

Eva pulled him back. "It's in Latin. It starts with an "I" not a "J.""

Indiana took Eva's hand and led her across the stones. Using each other to balance they made it across. They walked through a small crevice and found a large canyon in front of them. "The Path of God," Eva read out, "only in the leap from the lions head will he prove his worth."

There was a cry of pain behind them and them Marcus yelled to them. "Indy! Eva! You must hurry! Come quickly!"

"It's a leap of faith," Indiana muttered.

"You must believe, Indy," Eva said taking his hand from behind him and placing it over his heart with hers. "In your heart, whole and true. You must believe."

Indiana took a deep breath and pulled her hand down but continued to hold onto it. Closing his eyes he let out his breath and raised his foot. Leaning forward he let go of Eva's hand in case he fell. His foot hit rock and he took a breath of surprise. "There's a bridge here. Come on," he said holding his hand back out for Eva to take. They made their way across the bridge and Indiana threw some sand over their walk way so they could see where it was safe to cross.

The pair made their way through the crawl space in the wall and came upon a room full of goblets and a statue of a man kneeling in front of a bible, seeming to be reading. Indiana stepped closer to the statue and it came to life, grabbing its sword and swinging it at him. Indiana dodged and the statue reared back but fell over its table behind it. The statue was a knight: the last of the First Crusade. Indiana helped the knight into a sitting position as Eva hobbled over to sit next to him.

The knight smiled up at Indiana and said in a relived voice, "I knew you'd come, but my strength has left me."

"Who are you," Eva asked softly.

"The last of three brothers who swore an oath to find the Grail and to guard it."

"That was 700 years ago," Indiana said astonished.

"A long time to wait." The knight reached up to touch Indiana's hat and clothes saying, "You're strangely dressed for a knight."

"I'm not exactly a knight," Indiana replied confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I was chosen because I was the bravest, the most worthy. The honor was mine until another came to challenge me to single combat." The knight raised his sword to Indiana. "I pass it to you who vanquished me."

Indiana paused a moment and them pushed the sword down with a small shake of his head. "Listen, I don't have time to explain, but…" He stopped at the sounds of someone entering the room from behind him and turned to see Donovan and Elsa coming out of the crawl space.

Donovan looked in awe at the goblets that surrounded him. He turned to the knight and asked, "Which one is it?"

"You must choose," the knight said before continuing, "but choose wisely. For as the true Grail will bring you life, the false Grail will take it from you."

Donovan turned back the goblets. "I'm not a historian. I have no idea what it looks like. Which one is it?"

Elsa came up to his side. "Let me choose."

"Thank you, Doctor." Elsa turned to the goblets, picked up a large gold chalice, and handed it to Donovan. "Oh, yes. It's more beautiful than I ever imagined." He walked over to the small spring that lay in the opposite corner of the room. "This certainly is the cup of the King of Kings," he said dipping the cup into the water. "Eternal life," he toasted.

Eva stood up and hobbled to Indiana's side as they watched Donovan drink.

Donovan turned back to the spring and lowered the cup from his lips. Donovan stood there a moment. Then, as if a force from above had made him do so, he bent over the spring with a gasp of pain. He turned back to them and they saw that he was shriveling up like a worm.

"What is happening to me?" He stumbled towards Elsa and took her by the arms. "Tell me what is happening?" He then started to decompose in front of her as she screamed in fear. He lifted his hands as if to choke her but Eva stumbled forward and pulled her back away from him. Donovan's body was thrown back against the wall where it continued to dissolve into dust.

"He chose poorly," The knight stated simply.

Indiana pulled Eva away from the still hysterical Elsa, towards the shelves of goblets. "It wouldn't be made of gold," She said softly.

"That's the cup of a carpenter," Indiana breathed picking up a plain clay goblet.

"Let me try it, Indy." She took the cup from him. "I'm injured and you could be wrong." She quickly hobbled over to the spring, dipped the cup into the water, closed her eyes, and took a deep drink. When she opened her eyes she turned around to face the knight.

"You have chosen wisely," the knight smiled. "But the Grail cannot pass beyond the Great Seal. That is the boundary and the price of immortality."

Indiana kneeled down to Eva's leg and undid the shirt sleeve she had tied around it to find the leg still bleeding. He took the Grail from her, dipped it into the spring and poured it over the wound. It bubbled like it was peroxide and a moment later the wound was gone like it had never been there at all.

Indiana smiled up at Eva who refilled the cup and gave it to Indiana. He hurried out of there as Eva helped Elsa calm down and follow them.

Indiana made his way back across the challenges quickly and tended to his father. When Henry was coherent enough to see the Grail he looked at it stunned and quickly looked it over. Some of the volunteers dropped their guns and made a run for it.

Sallah picked up one of the fallen weapons and pointed it at the remaining Nazis. "Drop your guns. Please." They did so and held their hands in the air.

"Dad, come on, get to your feet," Indiana said helping his father up.

The Grail lay on the ground sitting upright until Elsa picked it up and headed for the exit. "We have got it. Come on!"

"Elsa! Elsa, don't move," Indiana stepped forward to her.

"It's ours, Indy—yours and mine." She took a few steps back.

"Elsa, don't cross the seal. The knight warned us not to take the Grail from here," Eva pressed as Elsa continued to back up over the seal.

There was a rumbling from overhead and the entire cavern began to shake. Rock and dust fell from the ceiling as the floor split into several pieces; a bottomless pit cracking through the cavern. Elsa fell and lost her grip on the cup, causing it to fly towards the crack in the floor. As she jumped for it she knocked it into the crack and fell over the edge herself.

Indiana just barely caught her hands and tried to pull her up. Elsa looked behind her and saw the Grail on a shelf not far from her. "Elsa…" Indiana was panting to keep her up as she tore a hand away from him. "Elsa, don't. Elsa…"

Eva slid down the floor and took Elsa's hand to help Indiana as Elsa used her free hand to reach for the Grail. "Give us your other hand, honey. We can't hold you!"

"I can reach it," Elsa said strained as she reached out her hand to the Grail. "I can reach it."

"Elsa, give us your hand. Give us your other hand!" Indiana was frantic as he noticed that Elsa's gloved hand was slipping from his and Eva's sweaty grasp. A few moments later her hand slipped from their grasp and she fell screaming into the abyss.

Another tremble of the cavern caused the rock to fall out from under Indiana's feet and he found himself being held up by his father and Eva the same way he had been holding up Elsa moments before. Indiana looked behind him and saw the Grail and tried to reach for it.

"Junior, give me your other hand. I can't hold on," Henry said as he shooed Eva to get out of there with Sallah and Marcus.

"I can get it," Indiana said panting to reach it. "I can almost reach it, Dad."

"Indiana," Henry called softly to his son. "Indiana…" He waited until Indiana looked up at him to continue. "Let it go."

Indiana looked up at his father in astonishment. Here was the man that had spent most of his life intent on finding the Grail and he had told him to let it go. Indiana held his free hand up to his father who quickly grabbed it and pulled his son up.

Henry turned to have one last look at the cavern before it was lost forever and saw the knight looking back at him. Indiana saw his father standing there and went over to him. "Dad…" he spotted the knight as he raised his arm in farewell. "Please, Dad." Indiana pulled on Henry's arm lightly to remind him that the cavern was still collapsing around them.

Henry came to his senses and the Doctors Jones hurried out of there just as a knight carving fell behind them. The cavern collapsed after they had just barely made it out into the canyon where the other three were waiting for them.

Indiana looked back at the carving of the temple and Henry stood behind him as they watched the dust settle. "Elsa never really believed in the Grail," he said quietly to him. "She thought she found a prize."

Indiana turned around to face his father. "What did you find, Dad?"

"Me?" Henry looked at his son, to the temple behind him, and back again. "Illumination." Henry smirked and turned around to make his way to his horse and Indiana followed. "What did you find, Junior?"

Indiana looked to his father reproachfully. ""Junior?" Dad?"

"Please, what does it always mean, this "Junior?"" Sallah was next to Henry.

"That's his name: Henry Jones, Junior."

"I like Indiana," he said sullenly.

"We named the dog Indiana." This statement made Eva to bust out in giggles.

"May we go home now, please," Marcus asked from Eva's other side.

"The dog?" Sallah pressed with a laugh. "You are named after the dog?"

"I've got a lot of fond memories of that dog," Indiana pouted.

Eva placed her hand on Indiana's shoulder. "It's okay, Indy. I'll give you a liver treat later and let you sit up on the couch for once, so long as you promise not to shed all over everything."

Indiana swatted her hand away playfully with a smirk and them looked to his father as he tied a piece of cloth to his head with his tie. "Ready?"

Henry looked up to the canyon opening. "Ready."

"Indy! Henry!" Marcus sounded excited. "Follow me. I know the way! Ha!" His horse took off and nearly left without him.

"Got lost in his own museum, huh," Henry questioned Indiana who looked back at him and grunted in agreement. "After you, Junior."

"Yes, sir. Ha!" Indiana took off after Marcus with the others behind him. When they were all caught up and slowed down they rode off towards the sunset.

XXXXX

A/N: Yeah that's right. I finished it just as cheesy as the movie did. Ok I want an honest opinion. Should I have Indiana and Eva get married before the fourth movie OR follow the fourth movie so that they get married in the end? I had it so that it went through the fourth movie before but now I wanna know what y'all think.


End file.
